We Are
by ravensuchiha
Summary: This will be a collection of stories in which the rating will change and sometimes even the content. It's main point is to focus on the characters but through a different point of view, meaning: what if they had been queer...


**So, this was actually a birthday present for my sib. First I had other pronouns for the non binary characters but I changed them because in english they already exist, so don't be confused. This Story will probably have a continuation, but I will tell you before the story if it is connected to this one. At the end there are the identifictations of the characters, if you were confuse. Enjoy and have fun.**

* * *

**We are Akatsuki**

It was the first Sunday of the month and all the members were heading to the headquarters in Ame. In Ame everything was anonymous, no one asked questions or even cared about what you were doing there. So it wasn't really a big surprise when on this rainy Sunday a bunch of shinobi draped in black cloaks with blood red clouds walked through their wet streets.

They were heading for the highest tower in the city, where their leader was living. They were the one who had created their group and they were also the one who had the final word in who was to join and who not.

The last ones trotted through the door and grabbed one of the chairs from the wall. The legs scraping over the hard floor and creating a high screeching noise. Narrowed eyes were following the silver haired man until he finally positioned the chair in their circle and let himself fall down in it.

"Well, can we fucking start now, or what?" He snapped and glared angrily at their leader.

"What the hell!? We were waiting for you, un!" Deidara glared.

"It's okay, Deidara. It seems Hidan has something he wants to get off his chest." Peins unnerving eyes locked on the silverhead and waited patiently.

Everyone was staring at him, knowing he would soon explode and their meeting could finally begin.

"You know what!? Fine, fuck! Then I will start with that shit show!" He slouched and crossed one ankle over his knee. "So, I was doing rather fine, you know? Kakzu and I were walking through fucking Suna and it was so fucking hot! So when we reached that shitty port city I saw this really cute guy and thought 'why the hell not'. Sooo...I was walking over there and as soon as he fucking saw me he freaked the fuck out-"

"That is nothing new, Hidan-san."

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha! I am getting there! So...he freaked out because obviously I am Akatsuki-"

"And wearing a scythe" Tobi mumbled innocently.

"Stop fucking interrupting me, you assholes! So as I was saying, he thought I was gonna kill him or some shit like that. And I told him that I actually just wanted to kind of fuck him..." the room grew tense. They all knew of Hidan being rather brash and bold, so it was no surprise when he kept talking. "Yeah, he kind of freaked the shit out even more and was screaming, that I was a freak for liking men and how disgusting I am. And I am just so sick of all those men out there shaming gay people! I mean, the fuck!? If they go up to a woman-"

"Or other being".

"Yes, or other fucking being, and they say the same fucking thing, that's okay somehow!? I don't get it, fuck!"

They all kept quiet for a moment, feeling his pain in their own ways. Until Tobi's hand shot up in the air, waiting to be called upon. Konan closed their eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Tobi?" Pein asked slightly perturbed.

"Thank you Leader-sama! Tobi is a good boy! So, Hidan-senpai, what if you would have asked nicely?"

"Or maybe tested the waters with, I don't know, flirting, you know, like every one else does" Deidara butted in. Hidan just kept staring at Tobi with an awestruck grimace.

"Wow, I could actually fucking do that! Thanks slaveboy".

"Tobi is a good boy!" He just chirped.

"Hn".

Everyone turned to the lone Uchiha expectantly.

"Uhm, Itachi, why don't you go next" Pein asked confusedly and looked to Konan who nodded reassuringly.

"Thank you, Pein-sama. As you all may know, I am a man and my little brother is out there trying to kill me, because I killed our whole clan. I know it was not the best decision, but how could they expect me to marry, when I did not even fit in the body. And when they tried to force me into dresses I just kind of snapped and..." he took a shaky breath, "I just want my foolish little brother to see me as who I really am, his older brother and not his..."

"Sister" Deidara finished for him and their eyes met understandingly.

"How come you only talk so much when we have these meetings" Kisame grumbled under his breath.

"I get it, Itachi-san, un. Jut because I had tits they wanted me to do those seduction missions and forget my kekkeigenkai. Even when I told them I am a man, un. They just laughed at me, so I just blew them all up" he stared at the closed mouths in his hands and when he lifted his head a teary smile was stretched over his features. "And boy did that feel good, yeah!"

They all grunted, relating to his wrath.

Konans hands were balled to fists and everyone felt their chakra fluctuate wildly.

"Konan?" Pein asked softly and touched their fist.

"Just a few hours ago, when I was walking through the streets, there was this man and he was calling me a woman and wanted to flirt with me" they said rather coldly, but they all knew how vulnerable Konan truly was.

"I mean, I love my body, I think I am fucking hot. And I am in a beautiful relationship with a beautiful being" here they were looking at Pein, "but still, why do they always assume gender?"

"Or what you are. I mean, hello, do I look anyhow like a stupid human? No offense-"

"None taken".

"But, I made myself into a puppet. What else do I have to do for those humans to recognize me as something _different_!" Zetsu was looking at them and just nodded.

"I am still getting labeled as a human man" his bright side spoke, "_though I look like a freaking plant, those cretins still get it wrong!"_ rasped his dark side.

"This world really is fucked up! Don't get me wrong, I love you all, but I feel kind of bad if I hear you all complaining. I mean yeah, I fucking love dicks, you know? But I also love to do women? But I am a shark, so I get none of that. So, my major problem isn't even that I am bi, but that I am a shark. They do see me as what I am, a shark, but daaaaamn I am so horny and no one is there to alleviate this pain!" He burst out laughing and the tense atmosphere dissolved a little. Suddenly Tobi jumped out of his chair and threw himself down in front of a startled Kisame.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will do as master says!"

A devious smirk slowly stretched his blue lips. "Ah, sou you are a bottom? That's rather convenient. You may sit back on your chair and we can meet up later." Tobi nodded and jumped back to his chair excitedly.

"Tche, sex. Who wants that even, when you could have money. Also, Hidan..." Kakuzu waited until he got the attention of his partner, "I could be your wingman and get you laid, but I want money in exchange." His eyes had this greedy glitter and Pein just knew it was time to finish this meeting.

"So, we all know why we are here and what our goal is. We want to destroy the world and raise it up in colors. We will destroy this binary, black and whit world with the bijuus and create a new one. A better one. Where everyone is accepted and recognized for who or what they are!"

In the eyes of all the occupants of the room a maniac glimmer appeared and horrendous smirks and devious chuckles were heard in the headquarters of the Akatsuki.

* * *

_Konan: non-binary_

_Pein: non-binary_

_Itachi: transman_

_Kisame: cis, bi, other kin_

_Deidara: transman_

_Sasori: non-binary, other kin_

_Hidan: gay as fuck_

_Kakuzu: asexual_

_Tobi: gay, bottom_

_Zetsu: other kin, asexual_

**I hope you guys liked this one. If so please let me know if you had idead about any characters from naruto being queer and what they had struggled with and I will think of a story that I might add to this collection:) **


End file.
